1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to new chemical compounds which are useful herbicides and intermediates for the manufacture of insecticides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
British Pat. No. 969,068 (1964) discloses .alpha.-substituted 1-naphthylacetic acids and pharmaceutical compositions containing those compounds. Acidi Naftilacetici- by Casadio, Pala, Bruzzese, Marazzi Uberti, Farmaco Edizione Scientifica 17: 797-817 (1962); 1-Naphthylacetic and 2-naphthylacetic acid derivatives; studies on the relationship between chemical structure and choleretic activity, Marazzi-Uberti, Turb and Bianchi, Research Laboratories of Istituo DeAngeli, Milan, Italy (1966); condensed aromatic compounds 1549 (1963) and 16025 (1964) and Chemical Abstracts 16027, Vol. 61.